


Don't hold your breath

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Category: Bucky - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: This one's gonna take awhile to finish





	Don't hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> This one's gonna take awhile to finish

Steve, I'm sorry. We may have been friends at one point, but I don't remember that.  
Don't look for me, you won't find me. Don't hold your breath. I'm gone and I'm not  
Coming back.  
-Bucky


End file.
